


Intercambio

by Jekylland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekylland/pseuds/Jekylland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuro simplemente no entendía cuál era el problema de intercambiar un jersey que no tenía el mismo número.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercambio

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Los he tomado prestados con el mero propósito de entretener a escritor y lector.

—Vamos, ¿cuál es el problema?

El insistente capitán de Nekoma se hallaba frente a él, incapaz de aceptar un simple "no" por respuesta. Esperaba, de brazos cruzados, a que Koshi anunciara la respuesta a su pregunta, que en realidad le dijese si había un problema y, si era así, le indicase cuál era.

Aún no podía creer que Tetsuro, al finalizar el juego y después de hacer la reverencia obligatoria y decir un "gracias por el partido", se había dirigido hacia su  _objeto de interés_  con la clara intención de intercambiar su jersey. Justo cuando le había comentado al de cabellos plateados el porqué se había dirigido hasta él, cuando sus dedos ya estaban acariciando la parte baja de la prenda, Koshi consideró que era una buena idea el negarse. Tetsuro no sabía por qué el vice-capitán y armador de Karasuno insistía en que debía intercambiar la playera del equipo, no con él, sino con Daichi. Quería una razón válida que le hiciera desistir.

—Ambos son capitanes, ¿no? —Koshi intentó razonar—. Además, sería extraño que no tuvieras el mismo número, ¿no lo crees?

La mirada seria del muchacho le indicó al jugador de Karasuno que, efectivamente, esa no era una respuesta. Tetsuro simplemente no entendía cuál era el problema de intercambiar un jersey que no tenía el mismo número. Koshi suspiró y trató de pensar en qué otra cosa decirle cuando el pelinegro desvió la mirada y súbitamente volvió a hablar.

—El líbero de tu equipo quiere intercambiar con Yaku y sus números no coinciden.

La mirada de Koshi siguió la de Tetsuro y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con el petrificado jugador de Nekoma ante las insistencias de Yuu. Éste, por supuesto, le tendía el pulóver naranja con el número 4 al jugador número 3 de Nekoma.

—Y el enano ha intercambiado con Inuoka —Tetsuro añadió e inmediatamente sus ojos siguieron recorriendo la cancha hasta encontrarse con Kageyama—. Su otro armador insiste en tener el de Kenma —sonrió al ver cómo el rubio trataba de huir inútilmente—. Sus números tampoco coinciden.

Koshi nuevamente suspiró. Había soltado una pequeña risa al ver cómo sus  _kouhais_ se comportaban y veían con una parte del uniforme del equipo contrario y que diferían de los números que solían usar. Sabía que Tetsuro seguiría empeñado en el asunto y el que Tanaka y Taketora hubiesen intercambiado los pulóver sin vergüenza alguna lo confirmaba. Entretanto, el público seguía observando cómo algunos chichos cambiaban parte de sus uniformes como si el partido jugado fuese la final del torneo.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —el tono divertido con el que Tetsuro habló le hizo pensar a Koshi que realmente disfrutaba que él se quedara sin respuesta.

—No es necesario —dice rápidamente. ¿Por qué Kuroo debía ser tan obstinado?

El armador dirigió una mirada a Daichi quien caminaba, molesto, hacia el trío ruidoso —Taketora, Tanaka y Nishinoya, éste último con el jersey del líbero de Nekoma ya puesto— y soltó otro suspiro, el tercero en escasos minutos, y miró directamente a los ojos de Tetsuro.

—¿Qué tiene de especial el número 2 para que lo quieras tanto? —Koshi preguntó.

Tetsuro dio un paso hacia adelante y, en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ellos dos escucharan, le respondió.

—Porque quiero tener algo de la persona que me gusta y, si es de algo que a los dos nos gusta hacer, mucho mejor.

El rostro del pelinegro, lleno de seriedad al vocear su respuesta, le hizo sonreír. Llevó sus manos hacia el borde de su pulóver negro y comenzó a quitárselo ante la atenta mirada de Tetsuro. Habían ganado el juego contra Nekoma pero él había perdido ante las insistencias de su capitán. Cuando estaba tendiendo la prenda hacia el otro, notó que éste también se lo quitaba.

Los dedos de Koshi alcanzaron a rozar los de Tetsuro y este no pudo evitar poner una expresión triunfal cuando el de cabellos plateados deslizó por fin el jersey rojo por su cabeza hasta que finalmente cubrió su torso. Le quedaba un poco grande, por supuesto, pero Tetsuro pensaba que la vista que tenía ante él era perfecta.

—¿Y bien? —la voz del armador de Karasuno le sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿No piensas ponértelo? —señaló con la cabeza al trozo de tela que Kuroo aún tenía en su mano.

El capitán de Nekoma miró la prenda de color negro, sus ojos se amusgaron y su sonrisa se amplió un poco.

—Me quedará pequeño. Además, he planeado darle otro uso.

Eso había intrigado un poco a Koshi, quien se había dado cuenta de que ambos eran el centro de atención de sus compañeros y de los jugadores del equipo contrario. Tetsuro comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia la banca en la que reposaba su chamarra. Después de dar cuatro pasos, se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, su mirada encontró la avellana del otro muchacho y voceó su opción.

—Lo pondré en un cuadro y lo colgaré en mi habitación.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —dijo rápidamente, lo que hizo al otro muchacho sonreír.


End file.
